My big secret
by Dr. Fairy Butler
Summary: Running for a couple of years from her father and his bounty hunters had been tough, full of loosing loved ones and being lonely and untrusting. When on the run she stays at Magnolia. Perfect. That was until she meets him. The boy with the Pink hair and the perfect smile. She cant stand to loose anyone else, but he cant stand to not have her. Will they find out their big secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Hello~

Sorry for being inactive for… *checks history* Two years….. God I'm a horrible person. If you guys are reading any of my old stories, stop. Please, I don't ship them anymore and my writing was so horrid. Ugh *cringes* Anywho ONWARDS MY FANCIES

What did she do wrong? She didn't make friends, she kept a low profile, She paid only using cash, she didn't have a good job that left evidence. She did everything right! Lucy Heartfillia thought over every second of living in her current city. What had she done? All she wanted was to have friends, and to live a normal free life where she could be happy and smile again. She threw her very few personals she owned into two bags and ran out of her little apartment she had rented for the two months she lived there. She was going to miss the crazy old man next door, the woman with her kid across from her. And most of all the warm bed. She stopped at the door and glanced back. The place she called home was now empty and lonely. Just like her. The door slammed and as she stumbled down stairs she was in tears, shaking knowing what ever she did, it had messed her up. Again.

"Shit." She stood on the street waiting for a taxi looking around with wild eyes. Where would she go now? The yellow flash of the short awaited savior rounded the counter. Her hand flew out calling out for it, seeing it turn her way she sighed and opened the door flinging her belongings inside as she took one last glance around. Clear. Her legs hit the seat, surprised that it was warm she placed her hand on the leather with confusion.

"Where to?" A deep voiced asked with a tone of Impatience.

"Um." she glanced up at the mans reflection in the rearview mirror. The dark blue empty eyes bore into hers with a painful past full of bloodshed and loss. There was a scar on his forehead above his left eye mostly covered by prominent spiky black coloured hair. Her stomach flopped as the cab suddenly grey very hot and her mind went blank and dizzy. Taking deep slow breaths she cleared her throat. Where was near enough to the train station, but where she could lose who was after her?

"The pub."She said and looked out the window seeing a figure in alleyway next to her old apartment complex. She couldn't see who it was due to the car pulling away but she didn't want to turn to look in case she looked suspicious. What had happened to the real cab driver? The thump in the back answered that question as they turned a corner. Her eyes widened and her body stiffened. Soft well groomed hands grabbed for her smaller bag and held it to her chest. What had she done to deserve this? Worried brown eyes looked out and saw the purple glowing sign that said "Lincoln City Pub"

"How much will that be?" she asked with a small voice making sure he didn't know she knew.

"Past 10 is free for ladies." she felt the soothing voice. If in a different situation she might have found it comforting and relaxing. Looking at the radio on the car she saw it was only 9:30. Not wanting to wait any longer she mumbled a thanks and ushered out of the car into the bustling Pub. There were many people in the building making it easy to disappear. The only thing that made her stand out was the fact that she was in a sweatshirt and Jeans nothing bar worthy. She stuck to the wall and snuck out the back quickly looking around for any moving shadows. Seeing nothing she took off sprinting. Up two, left one, up one. Not too far from the train station last train usually is at 9:50 if she kept running she would make it and able to buy a ticket and board before they saw her.

With the train station in sight, and a tight pain in her side the sound of the horn blaring for its last passengers, was sound of music to the out of breath woman. With a burst of speed and adrenaline she pounded up the steps and to the clerk who looked scared from seeing the sweaty woman demand a ticket. Relieved she was given the ticket she pushed open the gates and into the large train. Almost all the seats were empty giving her a relaxed sigh as she slid into the green felted seats. Her tired brown eyes looked outside the window to reveal a young woman with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. Her slender but muscular body stood next to the now shirtless man from her taxi. Usually the two let her go due to the fun they had on the chase so lucy knew she was safe for the moment. A small smile appeared on her face as she waved goodbye as the train pulled off. Safe. it was a nice word for the moment. After her Mother died when lucy was younger her father grew distant as he had become money hungry and wanted nothing to do with her. When lucy turned 16 she ran away and her father left her alone for a year until he was given a deal that if he married her off into a family he would make a new money partner who would make him a lot of money. Then came the letters begging, her bribing her. After that came the threats. After that, came the bounty hunters. They had never hurt her too much, she had always slipped away. Where to now? Wherever the end of the train line takes her.

"Ma'am, the train has stopped for the night, you need to get off." Lucy woke up to a woman putting her hand gently on the blonde's shoulder to wake her up. She flinched but relaxed when realizing there was not ultimate danger. Thanking the woman she walked off the train and saw a sign that said Magnolia. Seeing almost no one there she assumed it was late at night and she had been on the train for a while.

"Far enough for now. " She mumbled and walked down the empty street dragging her few things with her. She was tired and wanted a shower then a bed. Knowing most hotels are probably closed at this time she saw a little cafe with the lights on. It was empty but there were workers inside. The door rang with a bell making the few workers their raise their head to see who was there at this hour. There was a woman with Blue hair who was a petite teenage girl of a slender build. Her shoulder length hair was bright blue with a yellow headband holding some bangs back. She gave lucy a bright smile and said she would be right with her. Lucy nodded and sat at a small table and watched another woman walk in who looked beautiful. She also looked like a petite young woman with short white hair and blue eyes also walks in and takes over the blue haired woman's job of cleaning the tables.

'What may I get you?" Lucy looks up and see's that the blue woman was there in front of her with a notepad in her hands.

"Just a smoothie thank you, Strawberry." She mumbled with a short smile that was returned gracefully and with a nod the beautiful woman had left.

After Lucy had finished her smoothie and her small talk with the two girls that she later learned that their names were Levy and Lisanna. She had found out that Lisanna's brother owns a motel and would let her stay for as long as she needed. So following the given directions she stood in front of a small little pink building with a sign that said "Manly hotel." Lucy had to read that twice to check she was reading before going in. what she first saw was a huge man sitting on a stool writing something down.

"Hello, I would like a room. Lisanna sent me here." The man perked up at the sound of his sister's name.

'Lisanna? Yes of course rooms are manly." he replied quickly before setting the few things up for a room for her and handing her a key.

"Um, thanks." She said slowly and took the key and her few things to head up to floor two room 3. That man was weird, he was very large but not in an unfit way, it was more muscle than anything. He had tan coloured skin, and height that had him towering over her even while sitting down. His long white hair was kept styled upward in long wavy spikes, his dark eyes a look of pure friendliness and he had a stitched scar running down his right side of his face over his eye.

When she got to her hallway and found her door, she unlocked it with the ease that she had gotten over the years of living at motels. The room looked like any other with a single bed, a nightstand, a desk, a tv and a bathroom with a shower toilet and sink.

"Home sweet home." She mumbled and threw her things down taking out a pencil and paper. Once done she stretched and closed the curtains leading outside. She stopped her movement when something caught her eye.

Rain.

When was the last time she played in the rain, or even had fun? Oh right, she knew when.

She closed the curtains and turned off the lights to sleep. She would look for a temporary job tomorrow.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _Father send more after me, when is this going to stop? I don't want to be married off, I don't want to be stuck inside as a trophy wife with three kids and no life. I want to go out and adventure. You would understand that any day. I miss you mother, I'm sure Dad does too. He was never like this when you were here. I still remember your soft touch when I was hurt, or when you would tell me the same story every night before bed because it was my favourite._

 _I'm staying at this little town named Magnolia, in a cute little place named 'Manly hotel". The man who owns it is a huge guy with a sister named Lisanna. She is so pretty Mom, She has white hair and a great smile. I meet another girl named Levy too. She has bright blue hair and she's so sweet and funny. They were at a little Cafe working._

 _I'm not sure how long I will stay here, Probably not too long seeing as they found me pretty quickly last time. I still miss him mom, I loved him and it hurts just to remember what happened and that I caused it. I will never forgive dad for doing what he did to the man I loved._

 _Goodnight momma, I love you._

 _-Lucy Heartfiilia_

 **Sorrryyyyyyyyyyyy, I know it wasn't the best. sorry for my mistakes. not the best at editing~ I havn't written anything in soooo longg. But I hope you enjoyed it somewhat. Good day my Fancies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys whats up? Long time no see, Hope you enjoy the story my Fancies.**

* * *

After a week of being able to work at the cafe with her new friends Levy and Lisanna and Lucy all started hanging outside of work. They would go for runs together, eat lunch, and even have movie nights. Levy had offered for her to move in with her while she stayed, it took some convincing but now here she was, laying in the purple covers of the bed that she had giving her to sleep in. The pillows were soft, the comforter wasn't rough with the numerous washing cycles of hotel washing machines, and the room smelt like an actual home. Something she hadn't had for a while. She had missed the feeling of waking up to the smell of coffee and humming in the kitchen. She smiled picturing a brown haired man cooking pancakes while she sat on the counter smiling at him. The smell of spices and coffee filled the air along with his humming and random laughs when he caught her staring at him eyes full of love. His golden eyes would lock with hers as he pulled her in for a sweet savoring kiss. She would pull back with a smile then scream when she saw his blank bloody face with matted hair full of dried blood.

"No No No NO NO NO NOT AGAIN REN!" She reached out only to be pulled back further and further from him as he got bloodier and dirtier.

"REN!" She jumped up out of her bed and looked around with wild eyes, as a figure in the doorway stood silent.

"Lucy." a sympathetic Levy whispered in worry. She would always come in with a glass of hot chocolate for Lucy in the early mornings if she heard her petrified screams in the night. She stayed in bed panting covered in sweat shaking. She was grateful the blue haired girl never asked when terrified the woman so much. Levy walked to the bed and handed Lucy the warm drink. The drink hit the woman's soft pink lips and helped wake her up a little to help her relax. She felt the warmth flow through her body and through her veins to the rest of her body. " Lisanna and I wanted to go to Fairy Tail tomorrow. It's a bar that's quite rowdy. It will be fun. Would you like to come?" Levy spoke out in a soft voice full with a tune that would make any child stop crying. The blonde nodded and finished the small cup of hot chocolate. Levy smiled and took the cup from her walking out. Brown orbs watched the closed door for a while before pulling the blankets back up and laying down once more. She hated nights but they were necessities.

The clock moved to five showing the three girls that they could shut down for the day. Lucy smiled and stretched happy she was done working. She did love it, it was great having two people to talk with everyday and get along with.

"Lisanna do you want to get ready at my house with us?" Levy asked grabbing her little bag to hang on her shoulder. The silver haired woman shook her hair smiling. "No thank you I'm going to bring someone else so I will just meet you two there." With that everyone said their goodbyes and went home to get ready.

"Levy where in the world did you get this?" lucy asked the smaller girl holding up a black skin tight dress that Lucy was suppose to wear. A chuckle echoed through the room as Levy shimmied into a smaller blue dress with some green patterns.

"I have a friend named Cana who gave that to me, you would not believe how many times I said no. You are meeting her tonight actually. Oh and Lisanna's sister Mirajane." Lucy gasped.

"There's another sibling?"

" Yep only the three though, Mira and Cana both work at the bar" Levy sat down and thought for a second.

"Come to think of it you are going to meet a lot of people."

Lucy looked down at the dress, She was already risking so much living with Levy and being friends with lisanna. What if she drew attention to herself? She could get caught again.

"Lucy?" The said girl looked up with a blank face only to see a huge smile on the girl's face. "Are you going to go naked? Come on hurry up." Lucy nodded and slipped on the black dress and finished fixing her hair. All she had to do was be careful and she would be fine. Right?

* * *

Walking into Fairy tail was like walking into a fighting arena. People were yelling, chairs and food was flying and it was nerve racking. Lucy stood behind Levy in the doorway hoping to go unnoticed. Levy acted like this was a normal thing that happened all the time, did it? The said blue haired girl ducked and turned to scream at someone as lucy snuck over to the bar near a woman with long white hair and a sleeveless, ankle length maroon dress. She must be Mirajane.

"Hello, may I get you something?" The sweet smile she gave made lucy relax and show her own smile.

"No thank you just somewhere to avoid the chaos."

"Oh there is a back room right over there Im sure its much more pleasant, it should die down soon enough out here." Lucy gave her a smile, thanked her and left to go into the room that was supposedly quieter. The door was a dark red and the hallway was already quieter then the bar was. That gave lucy hope. The door swung open and inside she saw two figures in a conversation. One she recognized.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was occupied." She blushed in embarrassment and turned to walk away.

"No lucy I didn't know you were here yet, here let me introduce you to my childhood best friend." Lucy turned to the white short haired girl who was grinning.

"This is Natsu Dragneel." Hazel eyes wandered over to the man she was talking about. He was a lean, muscular young man of average height with black fiery eyes full of mischief. His hair was the colour of salmon swimming under the cool water in July. Something about him made her able to take a deep breath, like the crushing weight of the ocean waves lifted away and she was able to breathe. All this from a boy who she'd just met?

"Hi, you're lucy right?" His smile, It was so relaxed and carefree and just happy. She was mesmerized. How could anyone be so happy?

"Yeah." was all I could say, she was at lost for words, The girl had never felt so much emotion radiating off of someone. She wanted this, No, She realized she couldn't have it.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted. I didn't realize anyone was back here." Lucy gave them both a small smile and retreated, _I'm sorry Levy but I don't think I could be strong enough to stay hidden and resist that carefree attitude. I'm going back to the house._

Not having any money for a taxi and knowing the house wasn't that far, Lucy walked. What was she thinking? She shouldn't have gone to a bar, she could pack up now and leave and no one would notice nor care. She glanced down at her moving feet, She would miss them, Levy and Lisanna. But she knew better, every time she made friends and felt a connection-. Her hands made the shapes of fists. She wanted to stay, she wanted to be free again she wanted away from her father. How much longer until they found her? Days? Weeks? Months? Hours? They could be watching her now.

"Hey Lucy!" The girl froze. Someone had called her name, she didn't recognize the voice quite yet. She turned and saw a male figure jogging up to her. Natsu. Brown eyes widened and she turned and continued walking. Maybe if she ignored him, he would get the message and she could leave town peacefully.

"Wait why did you run off?" He called after her obviously not trying to hard to keep up. He was only a few feet behind her now. Her eyes glanced at him. She cringed, she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. Stroke his strong jawline run her fingers through the sea of salmon silk. NO. She jerked away and walked faster.

"You're running from something." This made her stop, did he know? Was he one of them? Her heart sunk she felt betrayed to the man she's just met. How did they keep finding her? She spun around to face him putting her hand out slowly backing away.

"Please just take me, don't hurt anyone here." She begged "I will come without a fight just don't take anyone else." Never had she seen him coming after her, Only the black haired man and the red haired woman.

"What are you talking about? I was just saying you seem scared of everything, so you must be hiding something. " He gave her that carefree smile.

"Come, we can go get some coffee and talk, might help you relax you know." He placed his hands on top of each other and rested them on the back of his neck. " I know a great place." she felt foolish, she just spilled a lot of secrets, what if he notifies the people after her? She could get herself caught and a lot of people killed. But for some reason she nodded and followed him.

* * *

She got a salted caramel Mocha while Natsu got a Chile Mocha. She shuddered, that had to be gross. But the pink haired man seemed to enjoy it.

"It's so good!" he chuckled after taking a sip. His laugh was even brightening. He had surprisingly paid for both drinks, which she wasn't complaining he just didn't seem like the guy to do so.

"So Lucy, What brought you here?" She stiffened and kept quiet, she couldn't answer any questions.

"No answer? That's okay we can stick to simple ones. Like… What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue and Pink." she mumbled holding the warm cup in both hands near her face, they were both sitting in chairs outside the coffee shop. Natsu nodded

"Those are cool, Mines Red and Orange." He thought of another question. " How old are you?"

She thought for a second, this won't cause harm will it?

"17." She kept her answers short and simple.

"Awesome me too!" How is he so happy all the time? " Do you have any animals?" He asked grinning. She shook her head in response. " Oh well I have a cat named Happy, I accidentally spilt blue dye on him one day so he's now a blue cat but I think it's cool." lucy gave him a short giggle in reply. "You have a pretty smile." The complement felt good but she still stopped laughing anyway. It felt odd to be laughing a real laugh, but who dyes a cat blue on accident? She stood up and he followed.

"Thank you for the coffee but I really must be heading back to the house now." She said with a small smile still on her face. He nodded and took one last sip of coffee before throwing it out.

"I'll walk you home." He offered, sounded like fun but she shook her head anyway.

"No thank you, I think I will be fine without it but thanks for the offer." she turned and started walking away.

"You know we all have secrets." he called out after her. She looked down and said nothing in reply, this was going to hurt but she had to leave this town.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _Mom I need advice. So levy Lisanna and I went to a bar named Fairy Tail, It was very rowdy and seemed fun. I met a guy named Natsu Dragneel, When I looked at him all my doubts about the world just melted away, He seemed like someone that was just so calming. It was nice to see someone like that again, almost like you. But I think he knows something, He knows I have a secret and that I am running from something, He has to know. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to scream for help but I was drowned out by the fact the same thing could happen to him that happened to Ren. I miss him still momma, I want him to still be alive. I want what I had with him again, but I know I can't because of dad. Anyway, the Advice I need is if I should leave again or not, I could run away to another town and have a more remote place. I'm not sure anymore mom, Maybe I should just turn myself into dad and get married off._

 _Goodnight Momma I Love you,_

 _-Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

 **Sorry its so short guys, and it took a bit to upload. Im trying to balance school, sport, and anime. Its tough. Anyway sorry for mistakes not best editor.** **Bye Bye My Fancies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, feel free to comment and review I know I'm not the best writer. Enjoy Fancies!**

* * *

"Here is your coffee, sir." The blonde turned around in the cafe and brushed off her hands on her clothes. It had been a pretty long day and she was tired. She paused. That man, he was familiar. His hair, his smell, his voice when he said ' Thank you.' All of it crawled up her and grabbed her heart making it hurt in panic. The black hooded man looked up with the black eyes of a lion going after its prey. It was the man that was after her, where was the woman? A hand snaked around her waist pulling her back as a hand covered her mouth. She struggled trying to break loose of the persons hold, the rough warm hands seemed comforting though. She bent her body enough where she could see pink hair, her eyes widened as she kicked harder. The sweet whisperings of his voice sent licks of flames down spine down to her tailbone making her heart flutter, breaking free of the pain inducing grasp the hooded man had had on it before. Where was he taking her? Did he work for them? Blood. Blood covered the back hall in the cafe she had once before been comfortable in. Whose blood was it? Was it hers? His? A scream echoed out and it was a familiar male voice that made her stomach clench wanting to throw up.

"REN!" arms pulled her close and the smell of smoke and timber floated around making her relax into the warm embrace of the pink haired man that was so calm.

"Lucy?" The blonde made a noise and moved more into her pillow. Levy had been standing in her doorway waiting for her to wake up but she never did, she just seemed to relax back into her regular sleeping state she was in before. It was odd usually the blonde would wake up screaming a name. Levy was curious on who Ren was, but she never asked more than if she was alright or needed anything. Levy didn't want to pry into Lucy's personal life, everyone was allowed to hide something, right? It was healthy. The small woman placed the mug of hot chocolate of lucy's bedside table and walked off to go back to her room for bed.

"Goodnight Lu-chan."

"Lisanna said her sister needed help at fairy tail today, Would you come help with us?" Levy asked washing dishes from lunch that Lucy had cooked. The blonde girl tensed up but nodded anyway. She was getting too comfortable here. She glanced at her friend drying a bowl and putting it away. She wanted to tell her, to cry all of her problems away, to share it with another human. To feel human touch again, to love, to be happy and free. She stared down at her hands. Her soft hands urging to reach out and touch everything in her path. To stroke someone's cheek, and to grab their hand and just start running laughing.

"Penny for thoughts?" Lucy heard Levy say.

"Huh?"

"Penny for thoughts, My grandmother use to say it to me when I was spacing out. It means what are you thinking of." Levy explained with a relaxed smile on her face. Lucy looked away, was she really spacing out?

"It's okay really if you don't want to tell me." Lucy looked up at the small girl.

"Its nothing." She replied with a small smile on her face. "We should go get ready." Levy nodded and the two separated to go to their rooms, with Lucy's heart pounding.

Seeing the tall building with the fairy sign made Lucy relax for some reason. It was so homey on the outside and inviting. When they walked inside there were some people and all was mostly quiet. Some people were ordering food and drinks and others were sitting at tables. Not at all like the first time she was here, this was more comforting and nice. Her brown eyes caught with blue ones and she smiled walking over to the bar.

"Good Afternoon Lucy, here to help?" Lisanna asked buffing some glasses. The blonde nodded and went behind the counter taking an apron a brown haired woman gave her.

"My name is Cana, you must be the beautiful lucy a pink haired man was talking about." Lucy's eyes widened and blushed knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Damn Lisanna you weren't kidding about the chest size." Cana said trying to loudly whisper to Lisanna. Lucy felt violated

"Excuse me?"  
"Let's get started, here's the menu with the prices taped down here, most people have a tab so if they say they do just write it down in this note pad, and the chef is back there who will give you some food and a name and all you do is yell out the name and they should come running, pretty easy." The brunette wrapped her arm lazily around Lucy's shoulders grinning. "Mira is coming in a little late due to some hunky man." She winked and moved away from Lucy to start doing some things.

Lucy nodded and slipped on the red apron and put her hair into pigtails.

"Let's get this over with." She mumbled quietly to herself.

After getting the hang of it she was doing things pretty quickly, and enjoyed it as well, she hadn't been able to laugh with others for a while like this. There were jokes, playful Insults, stories, and they were all picking on each other. Levy looked adorable in a green apron and lisanna was in blue, while cana wore plain old black. Boring. Lucy should have asked for Pink but she got red. No big deal.

"Can I get something Fireball Whiskey?" A voice called out.

"Sure thing, one moment please." Lucy called out and busied herself with getting the alcohol. The night had gotten a tad bit busier and the music had gotten louder and the lights dimmer. She loved the energy everyone had it was exciting.

"Here you go." she set the glass on the bar with a smile and looked up to see Natsu.

"Hey Lucy!" He grinned at her, a hot chill embeded her spine causing her to get goose bumps.

"Hey." she turned and started cleaning a glass to busy herself.

"I didn't know you worked here, are you new?" he asked and took a sip of the drink she gave him without making a face after. How often did he drink those to not make a face? She nodded and gave someone a beer.

"Do you have a tab?" she asked Natsu. He nodded, "Last name."

"Dragneel." She wrote down the name and the drink she gave him.

"Like it here?" he asked leaning his arm on the bar and watching her do different things. She shrugged. "I work here most week nights, just for the food though, I get free food if I work here."

"Natsu! My man, What's up?" Cana walked up and swung her arm around Natsu who grinned at her.

" Hey Cana didn't know you worked tonight." The girl punched his arm and his ringing laugh echoed throughout Lucy's ears.

"I work here every night thank you very much." They both laughed and continued talking while Lucy stopped listening and started handing out drinks and food again. The change of tension in the air made her listen again.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it Cana."

"Are you sure? You know I can help out if you need it."

"I-" Natsu caught Lucy's eyes and he stopped, looking down at his drink to take another swig. Natsu had no trace of joy on his face or relaxation. Everything was tense and scared. He was right. Everyone does have their secrets.

Around two A.M Lucy yawned handing out a drink to someone she didn't recognize.

"Lucy, dear you can go home now, you worked very hard and I think we can handle the rest of the night." MIra had shown up hours ago to help out. The blonde nodded.

"Thank you, it's been fun whenever you need help just ask and I'll be here." They both hugged and Lucy folded her apron and gathered her things to leave. The Air outside was chilly with some clouds in the sky showing it might rain. The girl put her hoodie on and started walking down the street. In her view a boy stood with bright pink hair holding two cups of coffee.

"I figured you might want some so you don't pass out on the way home." The generosity in this boy was never ending, He had bought her some drinks already throughout the night and had talked for a while just about random things, it was quite fun. But she didn't understand why he was being so nice, He didn't know her. And she didn't know him. She thanked him and took the drink. It was warm and sweet, the flavouring made her stomach warmer already and the chilly night didn't seem as chilly anymore. They were both silent as they walked home, it was odd that he was silent. It made her think back to his and Cana's conversation.

"May I ask a question?" She asked quietly. Their steps matched up as well as their breaths in the night air.

"Who were Cana and I talking about?" This caught her off guard, so he did know she heard. She slowly nodded. "Ill answer If you tell me who you're running from." She stopped walking and stared at the ground, what is the point of running anymore? Why not tell the world? Someone is bound to protect her right? She looked into his black eyes which was examining her carefully with wise eyes. No, they weren't wise, they were hurt. Just like hers. Hurt and broken something she was always looking for. She felt her cheeks get wet and she sobbed. "My dad." Was all she said and she felt strong arms surround her full of comfort and support. The soft mumbles of reassurance helped her stop shaking and relax. The feeling of human contact surrounded her overwhelmed her and excited her. She hadn't been hugged in so long. God did she miss it. He let her go and led her to the base of a tree where he sat down and she followed. The grass was damp but real and comforting.

"Cana and I were talking about someone very special to me." He glanced up at her not sure if he should continue or not but he did. "I have a daughter." He paused, my eyes flew up to his with shock, he was so young looking and who am I kidding. I'm sure anyone would want to have kids with this beautiful man. "Her name is Wendy, Her mom died when she was born and-" His voice broke and my hand touched his wrist in a way to say i'm here without actually saying the words.

He looked at me with uncertainty.

"Im sure shes beautiful." I said with a slight smile, He returned it and started telling me all about her. She had blue hair, she was short, and loved to help people. She wanted to be a doctor, and loved cats. They both had two named Happy and Carla. I remembered what he had told me about the blue cat and laughed. This boy was weird. And exactly like me.

Dear Mother,

Today was a really busy day. I helped LIsanna and Mira at Fairy Tail and I had a lot of fun. I met a woman named Cana. She is really loud and loved alcohol. And Mira is beautiful momma, She is just like her sister, but a bit taller with longer hair. She is super sweet and very kind. Lisanna was telling me she use to be so ruthless and always get in fights with a woman named Erza. I don't know who Erza is or where she is, I haven't met her yet. I told Natsu that I'm running away from dad, I didn't tell him why or anything else. But he told me about his daughter, He showed me some pictures and stories. She is very cute and apparently they both get motion sickness really badly. Everything else must be from her mother's side because she looks nothing like him other that the odd coloured hair, But her's is blue not PInk. Still an odd coloured hair I think. I'm thinking of staying for a little longer here, It's starting to grow on me, I wish I didn't have to leave.

Goodnight Momma I Love you,

-Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

 **whaaaaat, did I do that? oops. Sorry if Natsu being Wendy's dad is weird. actually no I'm not, it is weird. But plot twist. wooo. Don't kill me please~**


End file.
